OBJECTIVE: 1) To determine the natural history of subfoveal choroidal neovascular membranes in patients with ocular histoplasmosis and senile macular choroidal degeneration. 2) To determine by means of a collaborative, randomized clinical trial whether argon laser photocoagulation for extrafoveal choroidal neovascularization can prevent visual acuity loss in patients with ocular histoplasmosis and senile macular choroidal degeneration. 3) To document the natural course of serous detachments of the retinal pigment epithelium in eyes with senile macular choroidal degeneration. 4) To document the natural course of macular "histo spots" and macular drusen in fellow eyes of patients with choroidal neovascularization in the first eye. 5) To develop a randomized, controlled clinical trial for subfoveal choroidal neovascularization in ocular histoplasmosis and senile macular choroidal degeneration and to develop a randomized clinical trial for serous detachments of the retinal pigment epithelium in senile macular choroidal degeneration pending the outcome of the natural history studies mentioned above.